


Hidden forces

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Thrawn dating a human finding out that Reader has been hiding that they can use the force? Stay together ending please.-This had been requested on my writing blog.





	Hidden forces

Being able to use the force was certainly not one of the many things that you liked to broadcast about yourself for all of the galaxy to know. Ever since you had found out that you could use the force you had been ridiculed by some of the people closest to you as well as some of the various others that you had come across in your life. However on some very rare occasions, you had been told by a handful of people about how lucky you were to have such a gift as being able to use the force.

You, on the other hand, were on the fence about it, there was nothing inherently bad about being able to use the force per se and you had practiced using it whenever you could so that you would get stronger with it. But with all of the ridicule that you had been exposed to throughout the years you decided to keep it quiet and on the down low this even meant you had kept this very important fact about yourself a secret from your boyfriend, Thrawn.

Your boyfriend, Thrawn, the Chiss, with striking blue skin and red eyes and always stood tall who was known for his strategic mind and ruthlessness and chose to date a human was not someone you had been worried about finding out about your secret. It was more that you were worried he would be angry with you for keeping it to yourself since the two of you pride yourselves on being completely open with each other in your relationship.

However, as you watched your boyfriend striding down the long monochrome hallway of the ship that you’re currently residing on towards you, his hands clasped behind his back a shudder of worry ran through your entire body as his red eyes narrowed towards you, his lips pressed into a thin line.

“Oh no,” you muttered to yourself, turning on your feet, so you could scurry away to your work quarters as to not face your seemingly angry boyfriend who kept well composed. Not that it worked the way you wanted too, his strides were long and he had caught up to you in a matter of seconds.

You could feel Thrawn lean down behind you, his shoulder brushing against yours briefly in the motion. You could feel his lips brushing against the shell of your ear as he spoke to you in his usual deadpan voice that’s usually aimed towards the people under his command, his warm breath sending a chill of anticipation down your spine, “come with me.” And without saying anything further he continued on down the hallway, turning the corner and leaving you standing in the quiet hallway staring after him.

Your jaw clenched as you balled your suddenly shaking hands - more out of worry than fear into fists by your side in hopes it would keep the shaking to a minimum. He had never wanted to talk to you during the day while the two of you were working before and considering he never usually spoke to you in such a deadpan voice, his voice usually soft and sweet and held so much happiness while the two of you were alone.

You supposed there was no reason for him to be so unprofessional while the two of you were working but that didn’t mean you hadn’t picked up on the slight twinge of anger in his voice as he spoke. You were in trouble for something, and you had no idea what it could be, apart from of course the fact you are keeping a secret from him. But he couldn’t have found out about it… Could he?

After what felt like eternity your feet started to move in the direction your boyfriend had headed in before you scrambled to find him. Sometimes you hated how fast he could move. You found him waiting at the end of the hallway by an open door way, his hands still behind his back as he awaited for you to join him with a stoic and unreadable expression on his face.

“What do you want to talk to me about?” You asked as you slowed your pace once you approached him, Thrawn said nothing but removed a hand from behind his back and made a gesture towards the open door that he is stood next to, silently telling you to enter the room and that he would follow behind. So you did.

The overly bright florescent lights flickered on and off with a low humming buzz, the room itself felt cold and empty which only lent a hand in solidifying the worry that arose in you just a few moments ago.

“Its about you keeping something from me” the door slid shut behind Thrawn with a soft whooshing noise, his voice echoed and bounced off the metal walls. You sucked your lower lip in-between your teeth, turning your head ever so slightly to look over your shoulder at him out of the corner of his eyes. “Something that I would have liked to have known as soon as we had started dating.”

He was definitely referring to you being able to use the force. You mentally cursed yourself for not mentioning it sooner instead of leaving for later, much, much later. You turned to him, your hands still balled at your side as you released your lip from between your teeth with a deep sigh. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him, so you stared at the floor as if it was one of the most fascinating things in the room.

“I’m sorry” those were the only words you could muster, your chest felt heavy with worry as silence filled the room once more. It wasn’t the usual comfortable silence. It felt heavy and suffocating and unbearable.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you could use the force?” You knew his question was coming but some how you still weren’t prepared to hear it. You opened your mouth to say something but nothing seemed to come out, almost like your words got tangled up together in your throat. “[Y/N]?” He asked when it became apparent that you weren’t going to talk.

Your [Y/E/C] eyes snapped up from the metal floor beneath you to finally met Thrawn’s red eyes. The expression on his face is unreadable, there were no hints of anything in his eyes either - god, how could he do that? Just keep his features and eyes emotionless and unreadable at all times. You took a step away from him, rubbing your hands together in front of yourself, your thumb pressing into the palm of your hand nervously.

“[Y/N]!” As your name rolled off his tongue you couldn’t help but pick up on the stern and demanding tone that he allowed to slip out instead of keeping his usual calm tone. Your brows furrowed together as you raised a hand, giving a small wave almost as if you were asking him to give you a bit of time to think of how to answer his question that some how wouldn’t make him mad at you even more than he is.

“Through out my life I’ve been ridiculed for being able to use the force. By my family. By anyone else I came across.” Thrawn stood still, his back straight as he watched you start to pace the small width of the room in front of himself. He made no move to speak, effectively letting you continue with your talk so that you could get to your point faster and of course without interruption.

“I just thought it would be easier to keep quiet about it. I practice when I’m alone and well… I don’t exactly trust the people we work with on here, I don’t want to be used just because I could use the force.” You felt your shoulders drop, almost feeling as if there had been a weight lifted off your shoulders, even so, worry still clung to your chest with sharp talons.

“And what is your reason for keeping it from me?” He questioned, his voice back to being calm.

“I was worried you wouldn’t be alright with it.” You instantly responded and came to a stop, one foot flat on the floor and the other raised slightly at the front so that you had most of your weight on your heel of your foot. “That maybe someone would find out and want to use me” you clarified, making a small hand gesture with your hands in the air in front of yourself.

Thrawn raised a dark blue brow at you, his eyes fixated on you. Thoughtfully mulling over the words that spilled from you and once again silence fell upon the room, not as suffocating as the last time, but it was still thick with tension and worry.

“I would never let anyone use you for anything [Y/N].” Thrawn started, his voice softer. His arms now by his side as he took a step closer to you. “I am not mad at you for keeping it from me… But I would have preferred to have been told instead of finding out by watching your every movement when you thought I wasn’t looking.”

You held a hand up to him, stopping him from reaching out for you. “Wait, wait, wait,” you said quickly, gently slapping the palm of your hand against his chest. Thrawn looked down at your hand for a brief moment before turning his attention back to your eyes, “you were watching me?” You asked, leaving your hand against his chest, his warmth made a smile slowly creep onto your features.

“You leave at odd intervals during the day sometimes for hours at a time.” He commented, covering your hand on his chest with one of his own, “I got worried about you.” And there was the sweet Thrawn that you had fallen in love with.

“That’s… That’s kind of creepy” you chuckled with a shake of your head, leaning into him. His lips twitched up at the corners as he leaned into you, his lips brushing against yours, a breathy laugh escaping his lips.

“I was worried.” He repeated.


End file.
